


Dibs!

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Let Me Be Your Future [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor!Poe, Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Drunk Sex, Drunken One Night Stand, M/M, Mentioned Previous Hux/Ben Solo, One Night Stands, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's just amazed to be at the premiere of <em>Captain America: Civil War</em> with Ben, who seems to know all the right people. But when Poe Dameron, A-list star, screams dibs when his eyes land on the man, Finn finds his whole life is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/gifts).



So, the party itself wasn’t that bad, Finn mused as he clung to Ben. He still didn’t know how Ben had managed to get them on the guest-list for the after party of the premier of _Captain America: Civil War_.

Seriously, _how_?

Maybe he knew more than he would ever let Finn know and Finn gave the tall man a sideways glance.

The party was pretty quiet when they walked in, Finn supposed that that was more than likely down to the fact everyone was waiting for the cast members – and Ben was immediately dragged off by... someone famous? Finn wasn’t sure he knew any of the so-called A-listers here – well, other than the cast members of course.

Then again, these weren’t his kind of B-grade horror movie stars. He could name those on sight.

Finn turned around, and saw a group of men staring at him. He immediately felt insecure, and blushed. He made eye contact with one of them, scanning through the group when he heard someone scream _dibs_. Before he could think anymore on it, Ben was dragging him away.

A drink was pressed into his hand, and Ben raised an eyebrow. “Are you _blushing_ , Finn? Who did you bump into?”

“No one!”

Ben’s eyebrow stayed arched.

“Some guys were... staring at me and... well, I’m pretty sure someone yelled dibs.”

Ben burst into laughter, spitting the wine he had just sipped all over the bar. “Someone yelled dibs?”

“I swear! I’m not making this up, Ben.”

The younger male was keeled over in laughter, and Finn took the opportunity that he was now smaller than him to hit Ben around the back of the head. “You’re a jerk.”

“I’m laughing because I’m pretty sure I know who it was.”

“Who?”

“You don’t wanna know. He’s a total flirt and, besides, I thought you weren’t gay.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m pansexual?”

Ben smirked and open his mouth in his usual jokey retort, only for his eyes to slip over Finn’s shoulder and his hand to shoot up into the air. “Stanny! Over here, yoo hoo!”

Finn raised an eyebrow of his own before almost collapsing as Sebastian Stan appeared at his side.

“Ben Solo, long time, no see. You get in alright?”

“Yea, fine. The bouncer gave Finn here a good ol’ look over though.”

Sebastian extended his hand and, slowly, a wide-eyed Finn shook it. “Sebastian Stan.”

“I know who you are. I’m- fuck what’s my name.”

Ben burst into laughter. “This is Finn Trooper, my roommate, my resident cleaner and thorn in my ass.”

Sebastian gave a soft chuckle and gave Ben a hug before the star was summoned by someone else.

“That was Sebastian-freaking-Stan.”

“Mhm.” Ben merely sipped his wine, leaning against the bar.

“How do you know Sebastian-freaking-Stan?!”

“You know his middle name isn’t freaking, right? I used to train with him in the gym. Took me four months to figure out where I knew him from and by that time we were already bosom buddies.” The taller shrugged and then rolled his eyes as someone appeared behind Finn. “Trust Poe Dameron to come rushing over to me.”

“Oh hush, Ben, you’re not that good looking.”

“Says the guy who calls me for a hook up _at least_ three times a week.”

Finn looked between the two before back at Poe.  
  
Dark, wavy hair framed a short, but handsome face. His skin looked tanned, a soft olive colour that Finn suddenly realised he liked. A dazzlingly white smile was framed by a soft nose. A pair of bright, chocolate-brown eyes made Finn melt. It was all the man could do to grip onto the bar and not collapse as Ben and this... _Poe_ bickered.

Ben cleared his throat. “By the way, Poe, this is my roommate, Finn. Poe Dameron, Finn Trooper; Finn Trooper, Poe Dameron.”

That dazzling smile was being shined at him and Finn couldn’t breathe. _I am so gay_.

Poe’s large warm hand took hold of Finn’s and he smiled.

“So you’re the delicious beauty I saw walk in.”

Ben snorted. “How did I know you were the one who yelled dibs?”

“You know me too well, Solo.”  
  
“Pretty sure you said the same about me.”

Ben smirked and grabbed his drink, disappearing from the bar as Poe swatted at him with a laugh. Finn found himself at the mercy of Poe buying them both a drink.

 _So hey. Maybe being friends with the Lord of Emos isn’t so bad_ , Finn thought as Poe led him away to a small, private corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, drunken blow jobs and public sex.
> 
> How classy.

Finn wasn’t exactly sure when they had left the club, bar, whatever it was.  
  
Finn wasn’t exactly sure when he had said _yes_ to this, and he wasn’t exactly sure when Poe had started dragging him to a hotel.  
  
The worst part of all this – or was it the best? – was Finn wasn’t sure when either of them decided that it would be a good idea to try banging in an alley.  
  
All Finn was currently sure about, was that Poe was currently grinding their hips together, and their lips were against each other’s. Their teeth were clicking together, their tongues trying to fight for dominance.  
  
His hands were tangling in Poe’s hair, groaning as the man dropped to his knees. He looked up, grinning with a soft smirk as he started working on Finn’s flies, slipping his hand inside the open fly.  
  
“P-Poe, shouldn’t we-”  
  
Finn broke off into a moan as Poe’s hand started stroking his cock, forgetting what he was going to say as his blood flowed south, leaving his brain quicker than it ever had before.  
  
“W-What if someone...”  
  
“The threat of being caught just makes this even hotter, surely you think so?”  
  
Finn looked down, staring into Poe’s chocolate brown eyes and he felt a thrill of excitement slip down his spine, making him shudder.  
  
Poe smirked before he moved to wrap his lips around Finn’s hardening erection, teasing the tip with his tongue. Finn grunted and leaned over slightly, breathing heavier as he watched Poe. His hand gently jerked the bottom of his shaft whilst Poe sucked on the tip.  
  
Finn grunted and leant back, trying to focus on breathing as the wet warmth slowly went deeper, surrounding his cock. He went fully hard, and Poe made a noise of contentment, sucking like his life depended on it. His cheeks were hollow and Finn closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the wall behind him.  
  
He felt Poe start bobbing faster, making obscene noises that usually made Finn blush when he heard them on porn videos. Right now? They were making his cock twitch.  
  
Poe’s teeth scraped against the vein that ran along the underside of his cock, and Finn couldn’t help but whimper, thrusting his hips involuntarily into the man’s mouth. Poe took it in his stride, bobbing and bobbing and bobbing and then his nose was bumping against the button on Finn’s jeans and the elder male whimpered, shifting his hips.  
  
He could feet heat pooling in his stomach and he tugged on Poe’s hair, getting ready for his vision to flash white – and then Poe was stood up, pressing his lips hard against Finn’s.  
  
The other man opened his eyes weakly, limbs heavy with arousal before he realised that Poe was shifting out of his suit trousers, pressing them down his legs. Finn wasted no time in helping the man before lifting him, slamming him against the wall.  
  
It was a shoddy job, Finn wished he could hold Poe on a bed and fuck him senseless all night, but they were probably both too drunk to be able to book a room, let alone head into a room and do this right, and Ben had the door key to their own room so the alley would have to do.

They kissed roughly for a moment before Finn’s hand shifted to press two fingers into Poe’s arse, only to raise an eyebrow.  
  
“You go to parties with a butt plug in?”  
  
“Gotta stay prepared...”  
  
Finn grunted and pulled it out with an obscene pop before he gripped his cock head, moving to press kisses down Poe’s neck. The actor groaned under him and Finn buried his shaft deep into Poe’s arse.  
  
Both men groaned out, hiding in each other’s necks, before Finn slowly started moving his hips. They gasped together, and Finn felt Poe’s nails dig into his skin, even through the material of his shirt. Poe’s legs were, awkwardly, wrapped around Finn, his ankles crossed against the small of Finn’s back.  
  
Both men groaned, and Finn started thrusting his hips upwards faster, grinding deep into the man, smirking when he cried out weakly. Finn was quick on the uptake, and kept slamming his cockhead into the man’s prostate, working it, grinding against it, _abusing_ it to the point where Poe’s head lulled forward and he cried out, body shaking as he came, untouched.  
  
Finn was quick to release into the hot, velvety heat surrounding him, and both men just slumped against the wall.  
  
They didn’t move, although Poe’s ankles unlocked. Slowly, Finn set him back on the ground and helped him step back into his suit trousers. He suddenly realised that the actor hadn’t been wearing underwear, and he smirked up at Poe.  
  
“You always try and get laid?”  
  
“What can I say? Drunken lays at parties are some of the best life can offer.”  
  
Finn chuckled along with Poe before he tucked himself away, doing his fly up. Poe ran a hand through his sweat-stricken hair before he grinned at Finn and walking backwards down the alley.  
  
“Nice meeting you, Finn.”  
  
Before Finn could answer, the actor had disappeared, leaving a very drunk and confused – and slightly lonely – Finn to stumble away, trying to find Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've toyed with the idea of making this a chapter story for a while, and the fact that this got 100+ kudos showed that you guys loved the base chapter sooooo let's go for it.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Finn registered when he woke up was he aching pound in his head, as though twenty men were trying to hack their way out with chisels. He groaned, and rolled up tightly under the thick duvet covering him, wriggling around to peer out the edge of the blanket.  
  
The thick curtains were drawn against the invasive beams of the sun, and the bathroom door was open, allowing strands of the white, plastic light to stream in and light the room just enough that Ben could read the book his nose was currently stuck in.  
  
Finn took a moment to read the title, before he rolled his eyes. Did he really expect Ben to be reading something different to the _Hannibal Lecter_ series?  
  
“Time ‘s’it?”  
  
“10am.”  
  
Finn’s head disappeared back under the duvet. It took him a moment before he popped back out. “Why were you laughing when you said that?”  
  
Ben’s hazel eyes stopped moving across the page, and settled on Finn’s face. “I can’t believe you fucked Poe Dameron.”  
  
“Wh- How did- I-”  
  
“Well, you actually lay there bragging that you were balls deep in him last night when I _finally_ got you back here-”  
  
“-so that’s how I got back to the hotel-”  
  
“-and it’s been in all the morning gossip columns.”  
  
“Cool, cool- WAIT WHAT?”  
  
Finn winced as his voice raised, making the pounding in his head increase a couple more throbs per second.  
  
“An alley really is not classy, Finn Trooper.”  
  
“Like you haven’t fucked someone in an alley.”  
  
“Excuse you, the most open place I have ever fucked someone is the White House.”  
  
Finn shot upright, eyebrow quirked. “You’ve fucked someone in the _White House_? Like, where the _President of the United States of America_ lives?”  
  
Ben nodded, turning his attention back to his book.  
  
Finn waited in silence for a few seconds before he shook his head. “You gotta give me more details than that!”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes, and Finn could have sworn they might get stuck with the front of his eyes inside his head, but then the hazel orbs were boring back into Finn’s own eyes.  
  
“Remember that Army General Maman introduced us to?”  
  
“Hux the Hunk?”  
  
Ben nodded. “He invited me as his plus one, and we fucked in a toilet.”  
  
“I am seeing a whole new side of you right now... What _kind_ of sex, with as little details as possible.”  
  
“Bit of air play.”  
  
_“GENERAL **HUX** **THE HUNK CHOKED** YOU DURING **ANAL SEX** IN A **TOILET IN THE WHITE HOUSE**?!”  
  
_ Finn throbbed at the pain in his head once more and Ben frowned. “Can you stop screaming it? I’m pretty sure it was illegal. But yea, he did.”  
  
“Holy shit, who the fuck are you?”  
  
Ben smirked and then reached over to his bedside table to chuck a pack of painkillers onto Finn’s bed.  
  
“I thought you’d be more concerned about the whole _Poe Dameron was seen fucking a beautiful man in a London back alley last night_ situation.”  
  
Finn cringed as he popped two painkillers, chucking them back with some water from the bottle by his bedside. Ben was normally good at leaving those there when he put Finn to bed. “Okay. How bad is it?”  
  
“Three magazine columns know your name, Poe Dameron’s public relations are working in total overdrive, trying to get this hushed up, he’s lost an acting job for being gay – fuck the world – and there is a massive hate group for you on Twitter from angry house wives who all wanted Poe for themselves, and you’ve gained about 3,792 Twitter followers, and 2,407 Instagram followers overnight.”  
  
Finn groaned and buried his face into his pillow.  
  
“You’ve fucked him! How come this doesn’t happen to you?!”  
  
“Because when I fuck someone, I don’t do it in a public alley, against the wall of a journalistic company.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Yep, you did it right against _Hello_ ’s building. Surprisingly, they didn’t get first scoop.”  
  
Finn groaned and curled up under the covers.  
  
“Also, Poe was one of your 3,792 new Twitter followers.”  
  
Finn shot upright, staring at Ben with wide eyes. “You’re kidding me.”  
  
“He also texted me and asked me for you number.”  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“I said I had to wait for your drunken arse to wake up to ask your permission first.”  
  
“GIVE HIM IT!”  
  
“Stop yelling, you’re making your head worse. Siri, text Finn’s phone number to Booty Call Number 32.”  
  
“Booty Call Number 32?”  
  
“I believe in something called discretion, Finn, you should try it sometime.”  
  
Finn scoffed at Ben and finally got up, heading into the bathroom to use the facilities before back to the bedroom to pull some clothes on. Ben got up wordlessly, grabbed the room key, and both men headed down to the breakfast bar together.  
  
Ben scoffed down what he could get his hands on.  
Finn keeled over with his queasy stomach and awkward headache, falling asleep where his head lay on the cold, metal table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are all lovingly received.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn wasn’t entirely sure as to why he was currently sitting in the corner of a crowded McDonald’s with Ben’s hideous gothic sunglasses on, curled up in his coat as he prodded at an Egg McMuffin. His stomach lurched every time he thought about taking a bite, so he’d given up on trying, instead choosing to watch Ben take bites into his Big Mac.  
  
_Who the fuck ate Big Macs at 11am?  
  
_ “Dude, you ate like... less than an hour ago.”  
  
“I like Big Macs.”  
  
“You’re unbelievable. How are you not like... How are you skinnier than most athletes I’ve seen when you eat like there’s no tomorrow?”  
  
“High metabolism.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Ben shrugged. “What do you mean by _right_?”  
  
“I don’t mean anything by it at all.”  
  
Ben glared at Finn over his burger before dropping the half he had left, wiping his fingers and mouth with a napkin. He dropped it on the table and leant forward, tilting his head.   
  
“So.”  
  
“So what?”  
  
Ben grinned. “You gonna call Poe?”  
  
“I’m not calling Poe.”  
  
Ben pouted and lifted his burger, taking another bite out of it. “Really?”  
  
“Really; he’s already lost an acting job because of me, hardly fair to then call him up after that.”  
  
“I can give you his number.”  
  
“Stop trying to tempt me.”  
  
Ben snorted and slurped his Diet Coke, crossing his legs at the ankles. “Would it interest you to know that Poe texted me when I was standing in line?”  
  
“What did he say?” Finn was ashamed by how quickly he shot upright, leaning forward.  
  
Ben snorted. “He wanted to know where we were because I wasn’t in the hotel room.”  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“I invited him to come and join us.”  
  
“Why would you do that?!”  
  
“Finn, just admit you get a hard on over the guy when you think about him.”  
  
“I do not have an erection.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes so hard Finn thought they might pop out of his head. He leaned back, thinking he most definitely did not want to have to try and catch them if they did.  
  
“You know what I mean, Trooper.”  
  
“Why did you invite him?”  
  
“Because believe it or not, Dameron is a friend of mine – yeah, he’s not just a booty call – and he and I actually spend time together here and there.”  
  
“So, this isn’t to try and hook me up with him.”  
  
“Oh no, this is totally to get you a boyfriend.”  
  
Finn kicked Ben under the table. Hard.  
  
The man scowled and shot upright, rubbing his calf before smirking. “Someone’s got the hots for Dameron.”  
  
“Gee, Ben, I thought that was obvious enough when we got caught with me balls deep inside of him.”  
  
“Sheesh, you’re putting me off my food.”  
  
“Gee, there’s a miracle.”  
  
It was Ben’s turn to kick Finn. Hard.  
  
Finn hissed in pain and kicked back, and the two ‘men’ ended up in a mini-war, kicking at each other as hard as they could.  
  
“Asshole, Ben! That’s where my leg got broken three years ago!”  
  
“Good! I hope it hurt!”  
  
“Gentlemen?”  
  
Ben jumped to his feet whilst Finn shied away in the corner as they looked over at Poe, eyebrow raised underneath his hood. Finn crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.  
  
Who the hell wore an Armani hoodie to _McDonald’s_?  
  
Apparently, Poe Dameron did.  
  
Finn took the opportunity to look Poe up and down. He wore a simple grey hoodie with the Armani symbol running down the left arm, and was in jeans. Taking a closer look, he saw they were Vans, and Finn wasn’t entirely sure they weren’t an old pair of Ben’s. Brand new, shiny white trainers adorned his feet.  
  
Finn looked away as he sank into the seat next to Ben. Finn smirked when he looked back and Poe nicked the last half of Ben’s burger.   
  
“How are you?” Ben was peering at Poe’s face, and Finn saw the tell-tale signs that Ben was concerned; the tightening of his lip, the worry in his eyes, the way he nibbled on his bottom lip.  
  
Poe shrugged. “The director that dropped me was an asshole anyway. I didn’t really want to work with them, my agent pushed for me to.”  
  
Ben rubbed Poe’s arm and the actor smiled weakly at the man before he looked at Finn, properly, for the first time since he joined the duo.  
  
“Ben.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes and stood up, tugging his jacket from the back of his chair. “Behave you two, I’m almost scared to leave you alone.”  
  
Poe looked up, confused. “Why?”  
  
“Because last time I did, you ended up splashed all over the internet and every gossip magazine’s front page...”  
  
Poe chuckled and Finn rolled his eyes, shooing Ben off. The man winked, pressed his ear buds into his ears and then disappeared, heading off to the doors.  
  
Poe cleared his throat and set the last quarter of the burger down, opening it to tug the remaining gherkin out, wrinkling his nose. “No idea how he eats those rotten things...”  
  
  
Finn cleared his throat. “So.”  
  
Poe looked up as though he had just realised Poe was there before he shook his head and smiled. “Right, yes.” He took a bite of the burger before dropping it back in the box, leaning back in his chair.  
  
“I wanted to talk to you.”  
  
“Look, Poe, I am really sorry about all the drama-”  
  
“-Woah, why are you sorry?”  
  
Finn blinked a little bit, swallowing. “Um... because I cost you a couple of million dollars pay check?”  
  
“Eh, please, I have way bigger than that.”  
  
Finn raised his eyebrows and then Poe continued.  
  
“Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about _us_.”  
  
“Us?”  
  
Poe smiled a little weakly. “I was hoping that... we might see each other.”  
  
Finn shook his head in disbelief before clearing his throat. “W-What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean I’d like to take you out on a date and get to know you.”  
  
Finn laughed a little bit before clearing his throat again. Why was it so dry?  
  
Grabbing Ben’s drink, he sipped a few mouthfuls down before looking at Poe, confusion on his face.  
  
“Why me?”  
  
“You intrigue me. Anyone else in our situation, after it got splashed everywhere – they’d be chiming me for money. I can tell you’re not like that and... I don’t know. As I said, you intrigue me. So... what do you say?”  
  
Finn sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on before he took a breath.  
  
“Ben and I are going to be here for another week – we’re staying for a few gigs. I have some time Wednesday evening.” Finn stood, trying to copy something he’d seen Ben do 100 times. “Pick me up at 8. Don’t be late.”  
  
Poe laughed a little bit and Finn held his head high as he walked out.   
  
That could have gone better if Finn didn’t trip over the doorstep and end up on his arse in front of the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Babes, love me.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
